Mystie Thissiledew (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Dual Cursed Life Oracle 1 Level: 1 Experience: 963 XP (Goal 1,300 XP) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Venzan, High Landellian, Gnomish, Sylvan, Goblin, Draconic, Elvish Deity: Mother Rabbit, aka Annaya Background: closed First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Active In: The Ringling Affair Abilities STR: 5 -3 (-4 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CON: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial INT: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 19 +4 (13 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (4) + FC (1) (Oracle 1) AC: 13 = + DEX (-1) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (-1) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + DEX (-1) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: -1 = (-1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) CMB: -4 = (0) + STR (-3) + Size (-1) CMD: 5 = + BAB (0) + STR (-3) + DEX (-1) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +4 = (0) + CON ( 4) + Misc (0) Reflex: -1 = (0) + DEX (-1) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = (2) + WIS ( 0) + Misc (0) additional +2 vs. charm and compulsion effects Speed: 15 ft, 20 base - lame Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Weapon Statistics Melee Dagger: Attack: -2 = (0) + Str (-3) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ranged light crossbow: Attack: +0 = (0) + Dex (-1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 110' bolts: 10 Normal Dagger: Attack: +0 = (0) + Dex (-1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d4-3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Range Increment 10' Gnome Racial Features Ability Adjustments: -2 Strength, +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma Size: Small Speed: 20' base Favored Class: Oracle (+1 HP) Vision: Darkvision 60', replaces Keen Senses Gift of Tongues: Gnomes love languages and learning about those they meet. Gnomes with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on Bluff and Diplomacy checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. This racial trait replaces defensive training and hatred. Obsessive: LPF house rule: +2 to Diplomacy Pyromaniac: Gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day dancing lights, flare, prestidigitation, produce flame. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome’s level; the DCs are Charisma-based. This racial trait replaces gnome magic and illusion resistance. Weapon Familiarity: Gnome named weapons are treated as martial. Oracle Class Features Dual Cursed Life Oracle Armor/Weapons: Light/Med Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons and sheilds. Can cast in light or medium armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, divine, charisma based caster Curses: Lame: move drops to 15', cannot be slowed further by encumberance. Haunted: Malevolent spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurrences (such as unexpected breezes, small objects moving on their own, and faint noises). Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. Add mage hand and ghost sound to your list of spells known. At 5th level, add levitate and minor image to your list of spells known... Dual Cursed: The lame condition never improves based on levels. Revelations: Channel: Channel 1d6 5/day Misfortune: As an immediate action, you can force a creature within 30 feet to reroll any one d20 roll that it has just made before the results of the roll are revealed. The creature must take the result of the reroll, even if it’s worse than the original roll. Once a creature has suffered from your misfortune, it cannot be the target of this revelation again for 1 day. Feats Extra Revelation (Level 1): Add 1 revelation. Traits Birthmark (Faith): Birthmark as divine focus, +2 trait bonus on all saving throws against charm and compulsion effects as a result. Focused Mind (Magic): +2 to concentration checks Skills Skill 5 =(4) + INT (1))/Lvl + FC (0) + Misc (0)) (Oracle 1) Points Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 5 0 0 4 +1 Gift of Tongues Climb -6 0 0 -3 -3 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 11 1 3 4 +3 GoT + Obsessive Disable Device 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist -4 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Fly -4 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 4 +0 Heal 0 0 * 0 +0 Intimidate 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 2 1 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 2 1 0 1 +0 Elvish, Draconic Perception 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -4 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 * 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 0 0 0 -1 -3 +4 Size Survival 0 0 * 0 +0 Swim -6 0 0 -3 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 * = class skill not trained in yet Oracle Spells Concentration checks +7 = lvl(1) + CHA(4) + Focused Mind (2) At Will, DC 14 4 per day, DC 15 ' Level 0 ' ' Level 1 ' Detect Magic Bless Create Water Cure Light Wounds Guidance Protection from Evil Stabilize Mage Hand Prestidigitation Dancing Lights 1/day Flare 1/day Produce Flame 1/day 4 Orisons + 2 curse spells + 4 racial spells (1 overlaps) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 10 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 2 lb 10 crossbow bolts 1 gp 1 lb Belt Scabbard -- gp -- lb Dagger 2 gp .5 lb Belt pouch 1 gp .125 lb coins -- -- Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (right) 5 gp .25 lb Dagger 2 gp .5 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath (left) 5 gp .25 lb 1 Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb Backpack 2 gp .5 lb Wand of Cure Light Wounds (50/50 ch) 750 gp -- lb Scroll Case 1 gp .5 lb Parchment (10 sheets) 2 gp -- lb Scroll of Endure Elements 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Comprehend Languages 25 gp -- lb Scroll of Diagnose Disease 25 gp -- lb Ink (1 vial) 8 gp -- lb Ink pens (3) .3 gp -- lb Healer's Kit (10/10 uses) 50 gp 1 lb Soap (1 lb) .5 gp 1 lb Sewing Needle .5 gp -- lb Black thread .01 gp -- lb fork .1 gp -- lb 1 Wineskin of mead 2 gp 1 lb 10 pieces of chalk .1 gp -- lb Wood bowls (2) .2 gp .5 lb Wood tankard .1 gp .5 lb Trail Rations (2 days) 1 gp .5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb cloth bandages .1 gp -- lb Waterskins (1) 1 gp 1 lb Hammock .1 gp .75lb Bedroll .1 gp 1.25lb = 1,021.11 gp 23.125 of 12 lbs Medium Encumbrance Consumables Consumed or Destroyed 20 GP bet for gnome to buy tale 20 gp Total Consumed: 20 GP Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-12 13-25 26-37 Normal Poor Living Conditions 0 gp 0 Finances Initial Character Creation: 150.00 gp PP: 0 The Ringling Affair: 996 gp GP: 4 SP: 7 Total Lifetime Earnings: 1,046 GP CP: 19 Current Inventory: -1,021.11 gp Total Consumed: -20 gp Living Space: -0 gp Coins: 4.89 GP Details Size: Small Gender: female Age: 41 Height: 3'2" Weight: 33 lbs. Hair Color: purple with silver highlights Eye Color: green Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: cute Demeanor: Shy, but forced in to a life of danger by the spirits around her. Background: The women of her family line are cursed to bear the pain of others. Attempting to turn away from this curse leads to early bleaching and whithering. It is only in embracing it she can maintain her own health. So, she is being forced into the harsh world to toughen her self up. For on her next birthday, her trials of pain begin. Acquaintances Qalabash Barum 80x80px|link=Emily_Halten_(OperationMaximumBear) Emily Uff Adventure Log 6 DMCs for fourth character, Kalgor parked on vacation until Arianna goes NPC The Ringling Affair August 27th, 2013 - November 1st, 2013 XP Earned: = 963 XP = 501 EXP + (7 * 66 days) Treasure Earned: = 996 GP = 600 EGP + (6 * 66 days) Level Ups Level 2: Class: bard BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: Ref: Will: CMB: CMD: Feat: Features: Skill Pts: Approvals * (27 Aug 2013) Judge Approval by perrinmiller level 1 * (27 Aug 2013) Non-Judge Approval by Aura level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Borrow of the Fogotten King